


We Were Young and Wild and Free

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: #1 Crush [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t think you two could be any more obvious.  Go somewhere and suck face.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Young and Wild and Free

“Do you want to come in?” Anderson asked when they pulled up in front of his house.

“It’s a little late.” Hotch said when he looked at him.

“I'm not really tired. I think I caught my second wind.”

“Are your parents home?”

“Yeah. Mom works the second shift for the moment so I know she’s knocked out. My stepdad sleeps like a hibernating bear. The only thing that wakes him is the alarm clock and the smoke detector. They're not going to bother us.”

“You want to pick up where we left off the other night, don’t you?” Hotch smiled when he asked. He drove up a few houses so he could parallel park.

“I only want what you want. Unless you don’t want to get naked with me because then I think we might be on different pages. Not that you still couldn’t come in and hang out. I've got some Peruvian weed…we could watch late night lesbian erotica on Cinemax. I just don’t want anyone to get mixed signals.”

“No, we’re on the same page.” Hotch nodded.

“About the lesbian erotica?” Anderson asked. “It’s not as low quality as some people think.”

“No, I meant about the other thing.”

Anderson grinned as Hotch parked the car. Technically they didn’t go to Spencer’s party as a couple. That didn’t stop everyone from acting like they were. Hotch picked Anderson up at 6:30 and then they picked up Amanda.

“ _Hey bitch!” she laughed, popping Anderson on the back of the head before climbing into the Mustang’s small backseat. “Damn, it’s tighter than a Republican’s asshole back here. Hey Hotch.”_

_“Hi. I like your coat.”_

_“Isn’t it fabulous? I found it at this great consignment shop in Anacostia. I call it my J. Lo look. She used to wear these back when she was trying so hard to be hip-hop.”_

_Amanda wore a bright blue, waist length imitation chinchilla jacket. The dress she chose for the party was also blue, with purple and red accents. It was psychedelic. She matched it up with a pair of off white go-go boots._

_Spencer’s surprise sweet 16 was a small but festive affair. He was surprised, since he thought he was coming to Penelope’s house for movie night. Penelope and her boyfriend Kevin were there. So were the Seaver twins, Austin and Ashley. Anderson was surprised to see Elle there. She didn’t stay too long, especially once Emily Prentiss showed up._

_As far as Anderson knew the two girls had no beef…Emily barely knew Elle. She didn’t even go to LBJ. Her parents were diplomats and she went to St. Anne’s Academy near Embassy Row. It might have had something to do with Emily and Jason Gideon showing up together. He was a junior at American University but he and Spencer were good friends. Spencer met him when he started taking summer classes there a couple of years ago._

_“So I guess you and the Gideon kid aren't a thing anymore.” Amanda said._

_She, Elle, and Anderson were standing outside of Penelope’s Congress Heights house. Mrs. Garcia was like the world’s coolest mom but there was one thing she never allowed. All tobacco had to be smoked outside. Elle and Amanda lit up some Parliament Lights. Anderson was just keeping them company, drinking a Coke._

_“We broke up like a month ago, if you even want to call it that.” Elle shrugged. “Still…ouch.”_

_“Why ouch?” Anderson asked. “He's free now.”_

_“Think about Hotch showing up at a party with some chickie on his arm and then ask me that question again. I don't know, mourn for me or something. She's totally hot; I know he's doing her. If he was in his right mind, which is questionable, he's totally doing her. But they might not be together so I can always tempt him back.”_

_“Speaking of not together…” Amanda said._

_“Actually we weren’t.” Anderson shook his head._

_“Oh c'mon,” Elle said. “I don’t think you two could be any more obvious. Go somewhere and suck face.”_

_“I told him they're total boyfriends.” Amanda said. “Anderson thinks if he covers his eyes it'll go away.”_

_“That’s not going anywhere buddy.” Elle punched his arm. “You better get some while the getting’s good.”_

_Hotch had never seen anything like the Murder by Death viewing. He imagined that it was the same when people went to see the Rocky Horror Picture Show, another movie he'd never seen. All the partygoers talked through it, throwing out one liners and laughter. Hotch was only able to gauge a little of the movie’s plot._

_It seemed to be a parody of old Hollywood mystery movies. He sat next to Anderson on the raggedy loveseat in the Garcias’ finished basement. There was a self-conscious feeling that everyone was watching them but he brushed it off. All of Anderson's friends had been nice to him so far._

_“Dance party!” Penelope exclaimed as the credits rolled on the DVD._

_She went over to the stereo and put in a CD. KC and the Sunshine Band sang Get down Tonight. Everyone got up and started dancing. Spencer wasn’t the best dancer in the world. Sandwiched between Austin and Ashley Seaver he made the best of it._

_“Let’s go Hotchner.” Anderson jumped off of the couch, holding out his hands._

_“Oh no; no, no, no.” Hotch shook his head. “I do not dance.”_

_“You're dancing tonight.”_

_“No way. There are people around.”_

_“C'mon slugger, you can do it.” Anderson pulled Hotch up, putting his arms around him. “Just go with the flow and follow my lead.”_

_“I'm taller…I should lead.” Hotch said as Anderson dragged him across the carpet to where everyone was dancing, as pairs and alone._

_“You can't dance so you don’t get a say.”_

_“But…”_

_“Hey Hotchner,” Anderson leaned to whisper in his ear. “I have ways of shutting you up.”_

_Hotch smiled, doing his best to go with the flow of the music. He didn’t have much rhythm but his feet were doing OK. Anderson was definitely helping, bumping and humping against him when Sylvester sang Do You Wanna Funk. Hotch closed his eyes. His hands almost instinctually took hold of Anderson's hips. They started to sway and dance together. It always seemed better when they moved together_.

***

The teenagers tiptoed from the front door to the kitchen. Anderson held Hotch’s hand, it was the first time he did that, as they walked up the back stairs to his room. All the better not to get caught though the chances were slim to nil. In his bedroom, Anderson closed the door. The knob had a lock so he took full advantage of it. 

Then he turned back to Hotch. Anderson pulled the other teen to him by his belt. He kissed him, hoping that everything he felt came through his lips. Hotch moaned and they stumbled over to the bed. 

Clothes flew everywhere but they didn’t care. Fumbling fingers and eager mouths were all that mattered. Anderson's back arched off the bed when Hotch stroked him. They kissed as Hotch’s hand went up and down. He felt the erection grow and it excited him.

“Mmm, more, oh God.” Anderson moaned.

Hotch had never gone down on a guy before. He'd never gone down on anyone. Just because he was nervous didn’t mean that those nerves were apprehension. It was important for Hotch to get this right. The overachiever in him demanded it and the teen who wanted to satisfy the person he cared about wished it.

“Oh God!” Anderson bit his lip so he wouldn’t wake the whole house. “Fuck! Ohhh God.”

It must have been good so Hotch kept doing what he was doing. The experience was different but not unpleasant. The way Anderson grabbed him made him quiver on the inside.

“Ohhh, I'm gonna come. Oh shit, Hotch, oh shit...goddamn.”

Hotch pulled back. This was the part that scared him a little but he didn’t want to ruin Anderson's experience. So he slowly pulled his mouth away, stroking Anderson with his hand until he came. Whimpering, and not giving a damn about the mess on him or the blanket, he pulled Hotch into a deep, passionate kiss.

“Was it OK?” Hotch mumbled between kisses.

“You're really cute when you ask dumb questions.” Anderson was still breathless. “Blowjobs are like pizza; they're never really bad. This one was excellent.”

Hotch laughed. He buried his face in the crook of Anderson's neck so he wouldn’t be too loud. When Anderson stroked his back, Hotch sighed. When he stroked his ass, Hotch gripped his hips.

“Can I ask you something?” Hotch whispered in Anderson's ear and gently sucked on the lobe.

“Mmm hmm,”

“Have you ever gone all the way…with a guy?”

“Yeah.” Anderson nodded.

“Do you think you want to go all the way tonight?”

“I don’t really like being on the bottom.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to assume…” Hotch stammered. “I just thought maybe…”

“It’s OK.” Anderson kissed him. “I just meant I don’t like being on the bottom. I never said I don’t like going all the way. I’ll just be on top or we can do it doggy style. We can even spoon; I've never done that before.”

“Oh wow,” Hotch broke out in a wide, full-dimpled grin. “OK. Whatever you want to do is good for me.”

Anderson nodded and went into the nightstand for a condom. Safety first where sex was concerned. He shivered with utter delight at the thought of Hotch being deep inside of him.

“Are you sure I won't hurt you?” Hotch asked. Anderson was already lying on his stomach. He kissed the nape of Anderson's neck and gave his pale ass a friendly slap.

“I'm gonna be fine…and spanking me is good too.” He reached under his pillow for a bottle of K-Y Warming Jelly. “Be generous with the lube…it’s your friend.”

Hotch grinned. He looked at the bottle. It was too dark to read what it was all about but he knew the purpose of lube. After he slid the condom over his erection, he covered it in lube. Then he moved his body over Anderson's.

“It’s OK.” Anderson reached back and caressed Hotch’s face. “I'm ready.”

Hotch slid in slow, trying not to moan too loudly as he filled Anderson. He didn’t think anything had ever felt so good, ever. Hotch pushed until there was nowhere else to go. Then he pulled back and thrust deeper.

“Oh God,” Anderson gripped the mattress.

“Are you…?”

“Shut up. Shut up and fuck me, Aaron.”

He did what Anderson told him. He buried his face in the curve of his shoulder, moved Anderson's legs further apart, and followed the feelings in his gut. His first time wasn’t as nerve wracking or awkward as Hotch imagined. He'd been with a girl before so he knew what to do with his cock. And that was the last thought Hotch would have about anything but Anderson.

“Hotch!” he cried into the pillow. Anderson took Hotch’s hand and squeezed it.

“Oh God, you feel so good.” Hotch spoke through clenched teeth. His thrusting became slightly manic; he tried to rein it in some. “You are so…ohhh…”

“Don’t stop! Oh shit, fuck me harder.”

It wasn’t the best position to do it but Anderson reached down to stroke his cock. He tried to time it to Hotch’s thrusting. In a matter of minutes he was letting go, crying out Hotch’s name with his climax. Hotch felt himself falling too. 

He gripped Anderson's hips and muttered incoherently. It felt as if he was going to pass out. Never before had that felt so good. When it happened, Hotch didn’t think he would ever stop coming. 

He made a noise of pleasurable pain. Hotch almost cried, that’s how awesome it was, but held back. He wrapped his arm around Anderson's chest, rolling so they were laying in a spoon position on the mattress. Hotch could feel Anderson's heart beating rapidly beneath his hand.

“How was it?” Anderson asked a question that he already knew the answer to. Slowly he and Hotch pulled apart. When he lay on his back, Hotch put his hand over Anderson's belly.

“Well um…” Hotch ducked his head and tried to hide his grin.

“You're not allowed to tell me anything but the truth. Go on, let it all out.”

“It was pretty awesome.”

“I'm glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“Are you alright?”

“I'm fine. I had just as much fun as you did.”

“OK.” He smiled when Anderson kissed him. “I hate to leave now but I should probably go.”

“Do you want to wash up?” Anderson asked.

“I’ll shower when I get home.” Hotch cleaned himself up. “I don’t want to end up getting you in trouble.”

“Hey Hotch.” Anderson called him while he was groping around on the carpet for his clothes. When he turned on the lamp both boys squinted.

“Yeah?” Hotch stopped with one sneaker in his hand.

“No weirdness, OK? No silent treatment or avoidance or take backs. We’re cool right?”

“We’re cool.” Hotch nodded.

Anderson quickly threw on pajama pants and a tee shirt. He gathered his blanket in a ball, carrying it with him when he walked Hotch down the back stairs. His mother usually did the laundry, which boggled Anderson's mind considering how busy she was. An exception would have to be made for this. She wasn’t allowed to see this. What she didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

“I’ll call you tomorrow.” Hotch said when they got to the front door.

“And I’ll answer the phone.” He leaned and kissed him.

“Goodnight, Anderson.”

“Goodnight. Text when you get home safely, OK?”

“Yeah.”

After he saw the Mustang drive down the street, Anderson closed and locked up the house. He went into the kitchen and got a bottle of water. Then he turned on the washer. He put it on quick cycle so he wouldn’t have to wait so long to dry it. He needed to go to bed; fun time with Hotch left him exhausted. 

His mom was going to find it in the morning but he would say he spilled something on the blanket. It only took 15 minutes for the quick cycle to run through. Anderson pulled the blanket from the washer, putting it in the dryer with two dryer sheets. He liked it extra fluffy and smelling fresh from the line. It sucked that Anderson couldn’t wrap himself in it and smell Aaron Hotchner but the boy was all over his mattress in more ways than one.

***


End file.
